Jadikan Aku Istimewa
by ReimDneir
Summary: Nagisa menyukai Kaede. Tapi Kaede menyukai orang lain. Nagisa pun curhat dengan Ritsu. Apakah cinta Nagisa akan bersemi? Atau justru tumbuh cinta yang baru?
1. Teman Curhat yang Tidak Terduga

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Hai, minna! Ini fanfic pertamaku di akun ini. Akunku yang lama ilang orz. Padahal di akun lama juga gak pernah nge-post fanfic sih *dihajar*

Pairingnya… Rahasia *dihajar lagi*

Yang mau nebak pairingnya boleh kok, tebak aja di review *modus biar yang review banyak*

Selamat menikmati~

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaah…."

Nagisa menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku taman. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Ia menatap langit sambil memperhatikan awan yang lewat beriring-iringan.

Suasana taman di sore hari itu sepi. Hanya ada dua orang anak yang sedang asik bermain di kotak pasir. Suasana yang sepi ini sangat cocok bagi Nagisa yang sedang ingin menenangkan suasana hatinya. Iya, Nagisa sedang galau.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu Nagisa? Sedang ada masalah?"

Nagisa mengambil HP nya dari saku dan menyalakan layarnya. "Ritsu," sesosok avatar berambut ungu tampil di layar.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bicara padaku, Nagisa!" Ritsu mengedip ke Nagisa.

"T-tidak kok. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja." kata Nagisa mengelak.

"Hmmmm…. Yang benar?" Ritsu menatap Nagisa tidak percaya.

"I-Iya, sungguh!" kata Nagisa meyakinkan.

"Hmmm… Ya sudah," Ritsu menaruh tangannya di belakang punggung. "Oh iya, Nagisa. Kau sudah baca komik Sonic Ninja yang baru belum?"

"Eh, sudah keluar? Oh iya, rilisnya kan hari ini." Nagisa menepuk jidatnya. "Aku harus segera beli!" Nagisa berdiri secepat kilat dan langsung lari.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Nagisa! Sebenarnya aku sudah beli versi digitalnya. Kau bisa membacanya lewat HP mu kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Ritsu!" Nagisa mengangkat HP nya tinggi-tinggi saking senangnya.

"Sama-sama, Nagisa! Nah, aku buka file nya ya. Selamat menikmati!"

Ritsu menghilang dari layar, berganti menjadi halaman cover dari komik Sonic Ninja. Ia duduk kembali di bangku taman. Nagisa langsung membaca komik itu dengan semangat. Matanya terpaku pada layar HP. Sesekali jarinya menekan layar. Saking asiknya, dia tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah semakin bergerak ke barat.

* * *

"Seru sekali!"

Nagisa merenggangkan punggungnya. Lalu ia melihat jam. "Wah, sudah jam segini?! Aku harus segera pulang!"

Ia memasukkan HP nya ke saku dan berjalan pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Nagisa senyum-senyum sendiri karena mengingat komik yang tadi dia baca. Nagisa memang suka sekali dengan Sonic Ninja. Beruntung di kelasnya ada Karma yang juga suka. Lalu Korosensei juga yang berbaik hati mengantarkan mereka ke Hawaii demi menonton film nya. Nagisa benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenal mereka. Meskipun hubungan mereka sebenarnya aneh. Korosensei adalah target pembunuhan bagi Nagisa. Sementara Karma adalah… Rival dalam pembunuhan? Ya mungkin semacam itulah.

"Aku pulang…"

Nagisa melepas sepatunya dan segera masuk ke kamar. Ia melempar tas nya ke pojok ruangan, lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

"Aaaaah, capeknya."

'Sebaiknya aku berterima kasih pada Ritsu.' batin Nagisa.

Nagisa mengeluarkan HP nya. "Hei, Ritsu"

Ritsu muncul di layar. "Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"Terima kasih ya sudah memperbolehkanku membaca Sonic Ninja yang terbaru itu!" Nagisa tersenyum.

Ritsu membalas senyuman Nagisa. "Umm! Apa kau senang, Nagisa?"

"Iya, senang sekali! Cerita di komik itu prequel dari film Sonic Ninja yang kita tonton bersama Koro-sensei, jadi banyak plot hole yang ditutupi oleh komik ini."

"Iya! Tapi kalau menurutku cerita di komik itu sepertinya dibuat hanya untuk menutup-nutupi plot hole dalam filmnya. Kalau begitu berarti film itu dibuat asal-asalan? Atau karena proses produksinya terlalu cepat?"

"Hmmm… Bisa jadi begitu. Atau memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu agar bisa dibuat cerita komik nya, atau…"

Kemudian mereka asik membicarakan Sonic Ninja tanpa memperdulikan waktu. Ibu Nagisa yang mendengar suara Nagisa dari luar kamarnya mengira kalau Nagisa sedang bicara dengan temannya di telepon.

Tanpa mereka sadari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. "Lalu… Eh? Sudah jam segini?"

"M, maaf Nagisa! Aku keasyikan mengobrol dan tidak memperhatikan jam! Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Ritsu merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Ritsu, aku yang salah kok. Lagipula aku juga senang bisa ngobrol banyak tentang Sonic Ninja denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Ritsu tampak lega.

"Iya. Di rumah biasanya aku tidak ada teman bicara, jadi aku senang."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh lebih sering ngobrol denganmu? Setiap malam seperti ini misalnya. Agar kau tidak kesepian." Ritsu menatap lekat mata Nagisa.

"Boleh. Asal kau tidak mengganggu saat aku sedang mengerjakan PR." Nagisa tertawa.

"Huh, siapa yang mau mengganggu. Justru aku akan membantumu Nagisa." Ritsu menyilangkan lengannya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ahaha iya. Makasih ya, Ritsu." Nagisa menyentuh layar HP nya tepat di pipi Ritsu.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Nagisa!" Ritsu masih terlihat kesal. Sekarang dia memunggungi Nagisa.

"Maaf maaf Ritsu. Aku cuma bercanda kok." Nagisa menangkupkan tangannya.

Ritsu masih marah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ngambek. Tapi Ia menengok ke arah Nagisa, meskipun masih membelakanginya. "Jadi… Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Nagisa tersenyum lebar.

"Yes!" Ritsu membalikkan badan lalu melompat kegirangan.

"Ya sudah Ritsu. Aku mau tidur. Sudah ngantuk." Nagisa menguap.

"Ganti piyama dulu sana." Ritsu menunjuk Nagisa yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Oh iya aku belum ganti baju." Nagisa tertawa sambil menggaruk punggung kepalanya. Lalu ia berdiri dari tempat tidur menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau juga belum mandi kan? Bau ih." Ritsu menutup hidungnya.

"Biarin. Kau juga tidak bisa mencium bauku kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi gak mandi itu kan berarti gak higienis. Gak sehat."

"Mandi malam-malam juga gak sehat." balas Nagisa.

"Ngg, iya juga sih…" kata Ritsu, kalah debat.

"Aku mau ganti, jangan ngintip." ancam Nagisa. "Dan jangan coba-coba mengambil foto untuk dikasih ke Karma."

"Yaaah padahal aku sudah janji." kata Ritsu kecewa. "Kalau dikasih ke Nakamura boleh?"

"Sama saja! Pokoknya jangan ambil fotoku!"

"Roger!" Ritsu memberi hormat.

Selesai berganti piyama, Nagisa langsung merebahkan diri lagi di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Hei, Nagisa…" kata Ritsu.

"Hmmm?"

"Soal tadi sore… Apa benar kau tidak sedang ada masalah?"

"Kau masih kepikiran soal itu? Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Nagisa menyentuh hidung Ritsu (Di layar HP, tentu saja). "Lagipula setelah membaca Sonic Ninja aku jadi semangat lagi!"

"Jadi benar kau sedang ada masalah?" Ritsu menatap Nagisa tajam.

Nagisa menghela nafas. Merasa percuma saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gadis artificial intelligence ini. Instingnya terlalu tajam. Apa karena dia mesin? Ah, tidak. Dia bukan mesin. Dia murid kelas 3-E, sama sepertinya.

"Iya." Nagisa mengaku.

"Hmmm, benar kan? Sudah kuduga." Ritsu meletakkan jempol dan jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Masalah apa nih? Cerita dong."

"Apaan sih, penasaran banget." Nagisa membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat mukanya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya."

"Tentu saja!" Ritsu tersenyum. Matanya berbinar-binar.

'Sebenarnya sih aku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau dia sedang main ke HP yang lain lalu dia keceplosan ngomong? Tapi ah sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kalau aku kebanyakan mikir terus jadi botak gimana? Aku gak lucu lagi dong. Eh, apaan sih' batin Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya… Aku lagi suka sama seseorang."

Hening sejenak. Ritsu menahan tawanya.

"Jangan ketawa!" kata Nagisa kesal.

"Maaf. Habis lucu sih, Nagisa ternyata bisa suka sama orang juga." Ritsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Biar kutebak ya. Kamu suka sama Karma?"

"NGGAK WOI AKU MASIH NORMAL!" teriak Nagisa yang lupa kalau itu sudah malam. Ritsu memberi kode dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Nagisa yang baru sadar langsung melihat keluar jendela, lalu masuk lagi setelah memastikan kalau kondisinya aman.

"Maaf maaf. Habis Ritsu juga sih ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Masa aku suka sama Karma?" Nagisa merengut.

"Hehehe, maaf." Ritsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Habis kalian akrab sekali sih."

"Iya tapi dia kan cowok. Aku juga cowok. Aku kan normal, masa aku suka sama cowok juga?"

"Kalau begitu aku tebak lagi ya." Ritsu melirik ke atas seperti orang sedang berpikir. "Nagisa… Kau suka dengan Kaede?"

Nagisa diam sesaat, lalu menghela nafas. "Iya." Nagisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya, aku suka sama Kayano."

"Oh, ternyata benar ya." Ritsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Nagisa bingung. "Ternyata benar? Maksudnya? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Cuma menebak saja sih. Soalnya belakangan ini kau sering melamun sambil memperhatikan Kaede. Lalu waktu kau mengobrol dengannya, kau terlihat grogi dan suka salah tingkah. Ternyata benar ya kau suka dengan Kaede." Ritsu tersenyum menggoda Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama sih… Tapi belakangan ini aku jadi makin sering mikirin dia."

Senyum Ritsu makin lebar. "Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih… Cieeeee." goda gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Ritsu." Nagisa cemberut. Kemudian Ia berbaring, lalu mendekatkan HP nya ke muka. "Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ritsu kaget Nagisa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu. "Eh… Kalau menurutku sih…" Ritsu memainkan ujung rambutnya, mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Kau benar-benar suka dengan dia kan? Kalau begitu perjuangkan cintamu itu."

Nagisa meresapi perkataan Ritsu itu. "Hmmm… Benar juga." Nagisa menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Lagipula kalian kan sangat dekat. Bisa saja dia juga suka denganmu, Nagisa."

"Ah, itu…" Muka Nagisa berubah suram. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kupikir masih ada harapan kalau dia menyukaiku. Tapi tadi di sekolah saat istirahat…"

*Flashback*

"Nurufufufu. Baiklah anak-anak, waktunya istirahat. Sensei mau beli burger dulu di Amerika."

"Sensei!" Kurahashi mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa harus beli di Amerika? Bukannya di Jepang juga ada?"

"Karena burger yang ingin sensei beli ini beda. Burger ukuran super besar! Hanya dijual terbatas di satu toko di Amerika setiap harinya!"

"Oooooh, American size!" kata Nakamura.

"Benar sekali Nakamura! Nah, sensei pergi dulu!" dan Korosensei pun terbang dengan kecepatan Mach 20 nya.

"Hei, Nagisa." Kaede menghampiri Nagisa di bangkunya.

"A-ada apa, Kayano?" jawab Nagisa gugup. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Kayano.

Kayano tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Nagisa. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku." Dia duduk di kursi di depan Nagisa, yang biasanya ditempati Maehara. "Ternyata dia bisa mengenaliku! Aku benar-benar kaget saat dia tiba-tiba memanggilku."

"Teman lama?"

"Iya. Kami pernah main di satu film. Karena yang seumuran waktu itu cuma kami berdua makanya jadi cepat akrab. Setelah itu pun kami bertukar email dan line. Lalu kami juga sering ketemuan."

"Oh begitu." Nagisa bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hatinya dia merasa sakit. Hatinya selalu terasa sakit setiap Kaede membicarakan cowok lain. Apa lagi kali ini Kaede bicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Terus terus, kemarin aku sama dia jalan-jalan ke taman bermain! Terus pas itu aku sadar…" rona merah muncul di pipi Kaede. "Kayaknya aku suka sama dia."

 _Deg._

*Flashback end*

"T-tenanglah, Nagisa." Ritsu menenangkan Nagisa yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut sambil menahan tangis. "Kan dia baru sadar kalau dia suka sama orang itu, berarti masih ada kesempatan buatmu. Apa lagi kau kan sudah dekat dengan dia. Berarti kesempatanmu juga besar. Dia suka dengan orang lain bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan agar dia menyukaimu."

"Benar juga sih, tapi…" Nagisa membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Gimana kalau orang itu ternyata ganteng, kaya, baik, pokoknya yang bagus-bagus lah. Aku pasti kalah kan?"

Ritsu terdiam, lalu tersenyum. "Nagisa, tidak masalah kalau memang orang itu ternyata seperti yang kau katakan." Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya. "Yang penting adalah, walaupun mungkin kau kalah dari orang itu, pastikan kau menang di mata Kayano."

"Caranya… Bagaimana?"

"Kau harus menjadi istimewa baginya. Itu saja cukup."

"Istimewa… Tapi bagaimana caranya menjadi istimewa?"

"Kau pasti akan menemukan caranya. Tidak usah terburu-buru." Ritsu tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, Nagisa. Ini sudah larut malam."

Nagisa melihat jam. "Wah iya, sudah jam segini." Nagisa berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Terimakasih ya, Ritsu. Sudah mau menjadi teman curhatku."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok." Ritsu mengedip. "Kapanpun kau butuh teman bicara, kau bisa memanggilku, Nagisa!"

"Ummm! Oyasumi, Ritsu."

"Oyasumi, Nagisa." dan layar HP Nagisa pun mati. Sekarang berganti dengan layar hitam yang memantulkan bayangan muka Nagisa.

"Menjadi istimewa ya?"

Nagisa pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

Done.

Review dong.

* * *

-Omake-

"Hmmm, benar kan? Sudah kuduga." Ritsu meletakkan jempol dan jari telunjuk di dagunya, seperti meme yang sedang terkenal itu.

Nagisa secepat kilat langsung mengscreenshot layar HP nya. "Wah, bagus nih buat jadi bahan meme."

"NAGISA APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Ritsu. "Hapus sekarang!"

"Telat, aku sudah mengedit dan menguploadnya. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku juga sudah mengirim foto itu ke Karma."

"NAGISAAAA! AWAS SAJA YA!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat meme itu menjadi terkenal, dan muka Ritsu terlihat dimana-mana selama beberapa waktu.

* * *

-Omake 2-

"NGGAK WOI AKU MASIH NORMAL!" teriak Nagisa yang lupa kalau itu sudah malam. Ritsu memberi kode dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Nagisa yang baru sadar langsung melihat keluar jendela.

"Sial."

Di luar warga sudah berkumpul dengan membawa garpu taman dan obor. Mereka semua terlihat sangat marah.

"Woi, sialan! Enak aja malem-malem teriak-teriak!"

"Ganggu orang tidur tau gak!"

"Penghuni baru udah kurang ajar!"

"Usir aja udah, usir!"

Dari luar kamar, terdengar suara teriakan ibu Nagisa.

"NAGISA! GARA-GARA KAMU KITA HARUS DIUSIR KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! PADAHAL INI RUMAH BARU LUNAS KEMARIN! KITA HARUS GIMANAAAAA?!"

Nagisa hanya bisa diam di tengah-tengah semua ini.


	2. Konsultasi Cinta Dengan Ritsu

CHAPTER 2: Konsultasi Cinta dengan Ritsu.

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

* * *

Nagisa berjalan melewati kota. Di depannya, ada seorang gadis yang menarik tangannya. Dia samar-samar mengenal gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak tahu siapa. Nagisa terus berjalan. Mereka sampai di sebuah taman bunga yang luas. Nagisa merasa nyaman berada di situ. Dia tidak mau pergi. Gadis itu menoleh. Namun sebelum Nagisa bisa melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba semua pemandangan yang dia lihat menghilang…

"Na.. gi.. Nagi…"

"Nggg…" Nagisa perlahan membuka matanya. Oh, jadi yang tadi itu ternyata mimpi.

"Nagisa… Nagisa!"

Nagisa duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek mata. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri. Lalu… Suara siapa yang membangunkannya?

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa menengok ke meja belajar yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. HP nya tergeletak di atasnya. Oh, sepertinya Nagisa tahu siapa yang membangunkannya.

Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil HP nya. "Selamat pagi, Ritsu."

Gadis avatar berambut ungu muncul di HP nya. "Pagi, Nagisa!" kata Ritsu dengan ceria.

"Kau yang membangunkanku kan? Terimakasih ya!" Nagisa memberikan senyuman lebar.

"A-anu… Nagisa… Sebaiknya kau cepat siap-siap…" lalu Ritsu menghilang dari layar. Layar HP Nagisa berganti menayangkan sebuah jam analog.

Setelah Nagisa melihat jam itu, dia pun langsung mematung di tempat.

"AKU KESIANGAAAAAAAN!"

Nagisa langsung berlari ke lemari dan mengambil baju ganti. "Maaf Nagisa, sebenarnya aku dari tadi mau membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu…" kata Ritsu yang merasa bersalah.

Padahal sebenarnya sih yang salah Nagisa sendiri. Karena terlalu memikirkan seorang gadis berambut hijau, dia jadi susah tidur tadi malam. Akhirnya bangunnya kesiangan deh. Tapi dasar Nagisa, dia malah menyalahkan orang lain.

"Ah Ritsu! Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan saja aku?!" kata Nagisa yang dengan cepat berlari ke kamar mandi.

"M-maaf… Eh, eh, Nagisa?"

Karena panik, tanpa sadar Nagisa membawa HP nya ke kamar mandi. Begitu masuk ke kamar mandi, Nagisa langsung melepas semua pakaiannya. Ritsu yang masih tampil di layar HP pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ya, dia melihat Nagisa mandi.

Setelah mandi secepat yang dia bisa (mandi bebek kali ya), Nagisa segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai seragam. "Cepat… Aku harus cepat, aku tidak mau terlambat!" setelah berpakaian rapi, dia langsung mengambil tas nya dan bersiap untuk pergi. "Ayo, Ritsu- Aw!"

Saat Nagisa ingin mengambil HP nya, HP itu terasa sangat panas, membuat Nagisa langsung menarik tangannya.

"R-Ritsu? Ada apa?" kata Nagisa khawatir.

Ritsu sejak tadi diam. Wajahnya menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam ujung bajunya. "N-Nagisa… Tadi… Kau sadar tidak kalau kau membawa HP mu ke kamar mandi?"

"Eh?"

Ritsu mengangkat wajahnya, yang sudah sangat merah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa. "D-dan tadi… Aku…" Ritsu menutup wajahnya karena malu membayangkan yang dia lihat tadi. "Melihatmu mandi."

Hening.

"T-t-tidak apa-apa kok, Ritsu! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" kata Nagisa menenangkan. "Sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi ke sekolah! Ah, sudah jam segini lagi!"

"O-oke…"

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Ritsu hanya diam. Nagisa tidak mempedulikannya karena dia terlalu fokus untuk secepatnya sampai ke sekolah. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun. Apa jadinya kalau dia sampai telat? Apa kata Korosensei? Apa kata teman-temannya?

Apa kata Kaede?

Memikirkan Kaede membuat Nagisa mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia sedang menaiki bukit yang menuju ke bangunan bobrok tempat kelas 3-E berada saat dia melihat seseorang berambut merah berjalan tidak jauh di depannya.

"Karma!"

Karma menengok. "Ah, Nagisa. Selamat pagi."

"Pagi juga, Karma." Nagisa menyusul Karma dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ah, syukurlah ternyata dia belum terlambat. Karma saja masih santai begitu kok.

Tunggu, Karma kan memang biasanya datang terlambat?

"Karma, kenapa kau berjalan santai sekali? Kau tidak takut terlambat?"

"Ah, sudah pasti terlambat kok. Jadi daripada capek cepat-cepat ke kelas, lebih baik santai saja."

Begitu mendengar ini, Nagisa langsung lari meninggalkan laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Bodoh! Memang tidak baik memakai Karma sebagai pedoman!"

* * *

"Baik, sekarang sensei akan mengabsen kali- Nagisa?"

Nagisa bersandar di pinggir pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Se.. sensei… Aku tidak terlambat kan?"

"Hmmm, sensei akan menganggapnya belum. Sekarang duduklah."

Nagisa berjalan sempoyongan menuju kursinya. Teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya heran. "Apa yang terjadi, Nagisa?" tanya Kaede.

"Ah, aku hanya kesiangan kok, jadi tadi terburu-buru ke sekolah." kata Nagisa sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ooooh. Lain kali pasang alarm saja! Daripada telat kan malah merusak reputasimu, Nagisa." Kaede nyengir.

"Iya, ahaha. Terima kasih sarannya, Kayano."

Nagisa mengeluarkan buku dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia menengok sekilas ke belakang, Ritsu tersenyum dari terminal utamanya. Nagisa membalas senyumannya, kemudian fokus memperhatikan Korosensei yang sedang mengabsen. Nagisa selalu memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan Korosensei, karena bisa jadi dia menemukan kebiasaan Korosensei yang bisa menjadi kelemahannya, dan dia akan langsung mencatatnya di catatan yang selalu ia bawa.

"Nurufufufufu, baiklah, cuma ada satu orang yang tidak masuk."

Pintu kelas terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut merah. "Sensei, maaf aku telat."

"Karma! Sensei sudah bilang jangan telat lagi! Kenapa kau setiap hari selalu telat?!"

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku, sensei." Karma berjalan begitu saja menuju kursinya, tidak mempedulikan gurunya itu sama sekali.

"Hei, Karma! Dengarkan sensei mu ini! Uuuh, kalau begitu, sensei harus bertindak tegas!"

"Heeeeeeh? Menarik, apa yang akan kau lakukan, sensei?" tantang Karma dengan seringai lebarnya.

"U,uh. Sensei akan… Ngggg…. Ah…. Yah, apa boleh buat. Sensei akan mengampunimu kali ini. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi!"

"Siap sensei~"

Kemudian Korosensei mulai menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Sementara itu, Nagisa mencatat di buku catatan kelemahan Korosensei.

 _Kelemahan Korosensei nomor sekian (lupa, terlalu banyak): Ingin bersikap tegas, tapi tidak tega._

* * *

"Nurufufufu. Saatnya istirahat! Sensei mau beli roti di Prancis dulu." dan guru bertentakel itu pun terbang keluar kelas.

"Kenapa harus ke Prancis?" tanya Nakamura.

"Entah, mungkin rasanya lebih enak." jawab Karma asal.

Nakamura memandang Karma, Karma hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar kelas, entah kemana.

Nagisa menghampiri terminal utama Ritsu di belakang kelas. "Ritsu, terima kasih ya tadi pagi. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tidak sekolah hari ini."

"Iya, sama-sama, Nagisa!" Ritsu tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya segera menghilang dan wajahnya memerah.

"Eh, kenapa Ritsu?"

"A-anu… Soal tadi pagi…" Ritsu membungkuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"E-eh? Kenapa minta maaf?" kata Nagisa bingung.

"T-tadi pagi kan… Aku…" Ritsu terlihat gelisah. "A-aku tadi pagi melihatmu mandi, Nagisa! J-jadi aku minta maaf!"

"R-Ritsu!" Nagisa ingin menutup mulut Ritsu, tapi Nagisa baru ingat kalau mesin yang di depannya ini tidak punya mulut. Mungkin harusnya dia mencari tombol volume dan mengecilkannya. Beruntung semua penghuni kelas yang lain sedang keluar, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar. Bayangkan saja kalau ada yang mendengar, pasti orang itu akan minta foto Nagisa sedang mandi pada Ritsu.

"Aku tidak masalah kok dengan itu! Sungguh! Jadi kau tidak perlu minta maaf!" Nagisa panik menenangkan Ritsu yang sepertinya bisa tiba-tiba menangis kapan saja. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Nagisa tentu saja tidak mau menjadi orang kedua yang membuat gadis 2D itu menangis setelah Terasaka.

"B-benarkah, Nagisa?" Ritsu menatap Nagisa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, sungguh! Jadi tidak usah minta maaf lagi ya, Ritsu." sebenarnya Nagisa ingin mengelus kepala Ritsu, tapi Ritsu kan tidak punya kepala. Jadi dia mengelus bagian atas terminal utamanya.

"Hehe. Terima kasih, Nagisa!" Ritsu tersenyum manis ke Nagisa. Senyuman Ritsu membuat darah mengalir ke pipi Nagisa, membuat pipinya memerah.

"Iya." jawab Nagisa singkat. Dia memalingkan muka agar Ritsu tidak bisa melihat mukanya yang merah.

"Omong-omong…" Ritsu memperhatikan seisi kelas yang sepi. "Kau tidak ikut yang lain keluar, Nagisa? Biasanya kau juga tidak berada di kelas kan?"

"Oh, soalnya aku daritadi sudah berpikir mau mengucapkan terima kasih ke Ritsu saat istirahat." Nagisa menggaruk punggung kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Hmmmm…." Ritsu memandang Nagisa curiga. "Apa benar itu alasanmu, Nagisa?"

Sepertinya Nagisa memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari gadis berambut ungu itu. "Yah, sebenarnya sih ada alasan lain…" Nagisa tersenyum lemah. "Waktu istirahat, teman-teman yang lain biasanya membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil lalu melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan mereka. Misalnya Terasaka dan kelompoknya. Mereka biasanya duduk-duduk di dekat lapangan sambil membicarakan macam-macam hal. Yah, biasanya hal-hal yang tidak penting sih."

"Oh, aku tadi juga melihat Rio dan Karma keluar berdua. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan, ya?"

"Mungkin mereka sedang mencari cara membunuh Korosensei, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kita tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya." tebak Nagisa.

"Kalau tidak salah aku tadi mendengar Rio mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kostum maid'..."

"... Semoga saja itu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan…"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa Nagisa?" tanya Ritsu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Ritsu tampak masih penasaran, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu lagi. "Oh, Nagisa, biasanya kau kan kalau istirahat selalu bersama…"

"Kayano." Nagisa menghela nafas. "Biasanya sih kami selalu mengobrol di luar saat istirahat. Tidak ada topik yang pasti, yang penting asik saja. Kalau aku sih tidak masalah mau bicara apa saja yang penting aku bisa melihat muka Kayano saat ngobrol." Nagisa tersipu malu.

"Hmmm." Ritsu serius menyimak. "Lalu kenapa hari ini kau tidak ngobrol dengan Kaede?"

"Itu…" Nagisa tampak muram. "Habis aku takut kalau dia malah bicara soal orang yang dia sukai itu… Makanya aku memilih menghindar."

Ritsu menghela nafas. "Kau masih kepikiran soal itu Nagisa?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Kalau terlalu dipikirkan nanti malah jadi sakit hati." kata Ritsu serius. "Tapi kau harus merasakan sakit hati kalau kau ingin mendapatkan dia. Itu bagian dari perjuangan cintamu."

"Hmmm…" Nagisa menerawang ke langit di luar jendela. "Kau seperti orang yang sudah banyak merasakan pengalaman cinta, Ritsu…"

"Ahaha. Maaf kalau aku jadi seperti menggurui, Nagisa. Tapi semua yang aku katakan tadi benar kok."

Nagisa mengamati Ritsu. "Ritsu, jangan-jangan kau punya pengalaman dalam cinta?"

Ritsu terlihat bingung dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, di dalam dataku tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa memberi saran yang sangat bagus seperti itu? Biasanya sih orang yang bagus memberi nasihat itu sudah punya banyak pengalaman."

"Ngggg, aku juga tidak tahu." Ritsu tampak bingung. "Yang jelas aku merasa kalau aku harus mengatakannya. Itu saja."

"Lalu… Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Seperti kataku kemarin. Kalau kau memang suka, perjuangkan."

Nagisa mengangguk, lalu memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela nafas. "Berarti aku harus siap merasakan sakit hati ya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kau bisa bicara padaku agar perasaanmu jadi lebih baik, Nagisa."

Nagisa tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih, Ritsu."

"Kau juga bisa bicara padaku. Sini peluk mama~" kata seseorang.

Nagisa yang sedang galau pun langsung memeluk orang itu. "Huweeeee, Mama. E-eh? Nakamura?"

Rio Nakamura hanya nyengir sementara Nagisa kebingungan.

"N-Nakamura?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

"Eh? Aku tadi mau masuk kelas. Lalu aku mendengar ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Kau tahu lah, instingku ini tidak dapat ditahan kalau mendengar orang bicara. Jadi aku menguping pembicaraan kalian." kata Nakamura santai.

"Maaf Nagisa, aku juga tidak sadar." kata Ritsu, merasa bersalah.

"Darimana kau mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?" tanya Nagisa.

"Dari awal. Jadi sekarang aku tahu kalau kau suka dengan Kaede~" Nakamura merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah. "Jangan bilang ke dia ya… Tolong…"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok." Nakamura menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Tapi… Aku juga mau membicarakan sesuatu, tepatnya curhat sih. Boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh saja kok." Nagisa mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh, Rio!" Ritsu tersenyum.

"Jadi… Aku… Bagaimana cara membicarakannya ya? Ngggg…. Sebenarnya…"

* * *

"Eh? Apa?"

Nakamura menundukkan kepalanya. Nagisa dan Ritsu masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"N-Nakamura? Bisa diulang? Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas tadi."

"Kurasa sudah cukup jelas, Nagisa, jadi tidak perlu diulang." kata Nakamura tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Nagisa.

"Sebenarnya kami mendengarnya secara jelas sih." kata Ritsu. "Tapi… Kami masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kami dengar! Kau…"

"Suka…" lanjut Nagisa.

"SAMA KARMA?!" teriak Nagisa dan Ritsu bersamaan.

"Ssssstttt!" Nakamura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kalau terdengar yang lain bisa gawat! Apalagi kalau Korosensei sampai tahu… Pasti akan menyebar ke seluruh kelas dengan cepat!"

"Maaf maaf…" Nagisa menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi… Kau benar-benar menyukai Karma?"

Nakamura menaikkan kedua kakinya ke kursi, lalu memeluk lututnya. "Iya. Iya aku suka dia. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"S-sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana?" tanya Nagisa.

"Harus kuceritakan ya?" Nakamura menatap Nagisa kesal.

"K-kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma penasaran saja, bagaimana Nakamura bisa suka sama Karma. Soalnya Karma itu kan…"

Nakamura langsung menyambung omongan Nagisa. "Jahil, suka berantem, suka bolos, pemalas, suka seenaknya sendiri. Itu kan yang mau kau katakan?"

"Iya." Nagisa nyengir. "Makanya, Nakamura pasti punya alasan kenapa bisa suka dengan Karma kan?"

Nakamura menengok keluar jendela, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Cuma gara-gara penasaran saja kok. Ah sudahlah, lain kali saja ceritanya!"

"Yaaaaah." kata Nagisa kecewa.

"Padahal aku sudah siap merekamnya tadi." Ritsu memegang sebuah handycam. Dari terminal utamanya juga terlihat sebuah lensa keluar dari bagian samping.

"Cerewet!" Nakamura menjitak kepala Nagisa. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menjitak Ritsu, tapi kalau dia jitak malah tangannya yang sakit.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Nagisa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Nakamura.

"Ya soal itu… Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan… Apalagi aku dengar Karma suka dengan Okuda."

"Memang sih Karma sempat bilang kalau dia memilih Okuda dari semua cewek di kelas E." kata Nagisa. Ekspresi Nakamura berubah suram. "T-tapi itu karena menurutnya Okuda cocok untuk menjadi partnernya dalam membunuh Korosensei! Cuma itu saja kok! Bukan cinta!"

"Benarkah?" Nakamura menatap Nagisa dengan penuh harap.

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin ya." Nakamura menghela nafas. "Tapi memang, apa sih yang bisa membuat Karma menyukaiku?" ia tersenyum lemah.

"Kau kan cantik, pintar, supel, jago bahasa inggris lagi. Sedangkan aku… Tidak mungkin Kaede bisa suka padaku…" Nagisa ikut menaikkan kaki dan memeluk lututnya.

"Tapi kau kan manis, Nagisa. Cewek saja bisa kalah cantik darimu."

"... Kuanggap itu pujian." kata Nagisa kesal. "Tapi tetap saja… Kaede tidak mungkin suka padaku…"

"Karma juga tidak mungkin suka padaku…"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Kalian jangan pesimis begitu dong!" Ritsu menyemangati. "Kalau mereka tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai kalian, maka buat saja alasan itu! Buat agar mereka menyukai kalian! Jadilah seseorang yang istimewa di mata mereka, buat mereka jatuh cinta!"

"Ritsu…" Nagisa menatap Ritsu. "Terima kasih. Aku jadi merasa sedikit percaya diri."

"Kamu cocok jadi motivator lho, Ritsu." Nakamura nyengir.

"Ehehehehe. Tidak ah." Ritsu tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku cuma ingin memberi kalian semangat saja kok."

"Tapi berkatmu aku jadi bisa sedikit berharap. Terima kasih ya Ritsu." kata Nakamura.

"Iya. Lain kali kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bicara saja padaku, tidak usah sungkan."

"Uwaaaa, kau baik sekali Ritsu." Nakamura memeluk Ritsu. Yang dipeluk tentu saja tidak bisa membalas pelukannya.

"Iya, kau baik sekali sih Ritsu." Nagisa ikut memeluk Ritsu. Ritsu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Sedang apa kalian? Kenapa kalian memeluk Ritsu?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat Karma berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "K-Karma? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu tahu. Kau bilang akan kembali ke tempat kita tadi. Tapi aku tunggu lama sekali kau tidak kembali juga. Jadi aku mencarimu kesini." Karma berjalan pelan ke pojok kelas tempat mereka bertiga sekarang.

"S-saat aku masuk ternyata Nagisa sedang ngobrol dengan Ritsu, jadi aku ikut ngobrol dengan mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Eh?" Belum sempat Nakamura bertanya apa maksud perkataan Karma, dia sudah memukul pelan kepala Nakamura dengan buku catatan yang daritadi dipegangnya.

"Jalan ke sini itu berbahaya tahu. Harusnya kau bilang padaku, jadi aku bisa menemanimu."

"B-buat apa? Kan setiap hari juga lewat jalan itu?" rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi Nakamura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menemanimu kalau lewat jalan itu." kata Karma tegas.

"K-kenapa kau begitu perhatian denganku sih? Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu denganku kau juga tidak peduli kan?"

Karma terlihat marah, lalu menyentil dahi Nakamura.

"Aw! Kenapa kau-"

Nakamura terdiam saat melihat wajah Karma. Tidak ada seringai jahil yang biasanya selalu dia tampakkan. Raut mukanya serius. Matanya tajam menatap kedua bola matanya, yang sukses membuat jantung Nakamura berdegup kencang.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak mampu melindungimu. Makanya, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau berada."

Seluruh wajah Nakamura berubah menjadi merah. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Apalagi setelah dipikir-pikir, kalimat Karma barusan seperti sebuah pengakuan cinta secara tidak langsung. Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Ini saat terbaik bagi Nakamura untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Karma, aku-"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Sukses! Bagaimana Nagisa, peranku bagus kan?"

Karma kembali menjadi Karma yang biasanya. Seringai jahil kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi benar, kau meniru adegan di komik Jump yang terbit hari ini..." Nagisa sweatdrop.

"Eh? Komik?" tanya Nakamura keheranan.

"Iya. Itu tadi adegan saat sang karakter utama menyelamatkan heroine utama setelah heroine itu berusaha mengalahkan musuh sendirian. Keren sekali lho, ekspresi heroine itu juga-"

Nakamura menampar pipi Karma sekeras yang ia bisa. Karma langsung tersungkur di tanah.

"Whatever, you jerk!" Nakamura pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan emosi.

"Aduduh… Memangnya aku salah apa sih?" Karma mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Kurasa kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Karma." Nagisa melihat temannya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Benar. Memang pantas." Ritsu juga memandang Karma dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Nagisa."

"Eh? Kenapa sih? Oi, jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja terjadi disini!" kata Karma kebingungan.

"Pikir saja sendiri. Ayo kita keluar, Ritsu."

"Oke, Nagisa." Ritsu pindah ke HP Nagisa. Kemudian mereka pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Karma yang masih kebingungan sendirian.

"... Aku salah apa sih sebenarnya?"

* * *

Fiuh akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Lumayan panjang juga ya XD

Saya minta maaf kalo updatenya lama, efek kesibukan sekolah sama males juga *dor

Doakan saja update chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat :')

Ritsu disini emang OOC, itu bagian dari cerita. Kalau mau tahu kenapa ikuti saja terus fanfict ini :v

Tolong review ya. Biar saya bisa tahu kekurangannya ^_^

Salam Hangat.

-ReimDneir


	3. Pudding dan Kencan, atau Bukan Kencan?

CHAPTER 3: Pudding dan Kencan, atau Bukan Kencan?

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

* * *

"Kau tahu dia suka yang mana?"

"Tidak, maaf Nagisa."

"Mungkin yang ini."

"Hmmm. Warnanya biru. Jangan-jangan kau berpikir dia suka yang berwarna biru karena kau berharap kalau dia juga suka dengan yang berambut biru?"

"... Sudah dong, Ritsu."

"Ehehehe."

Nagisa sedang berdiri di depan kulkas yang berisi berbagai macam pudding. Hari ini libur, jadi dia ingin membeli pudding dan mengantarkannya ke rumah Kaede. Yaaaah, bisa dibilang modus. Siapa tahu diajak masuk, jadi mereka bisa ngobrol. Hmmm, rencana yang sempurna.

Sebuah HP terselip di saku Nagisa. Dan seperti biasa, Ritsu muncul di layar nya. Nagisa meminta Ritsu menemaninya karena dia ingin berdiskusi soal rencananya kali ini, dan juga untuk mencegah Nagisa agar tidak melamun di jalan gara-gara memikirkan Kaede. Kan gawat kalau sampai Nagisa melamun di jalan. Bisa-bisa dia ditabrak mobil. Gak elit banget kan karakter utama matinya gara-gara melamun. Masih mending heroine di game yang matinya ditusuk pedang gara-gara terlalu fokus berdoa.

"Jadi aku harus beli yang mana?" tanya Nagisa kebingungan.

"Terserah kau saja. Sepertinya dia suka semua jenis pudding." jawab Ritsu asal, tapi ada benarnya juga.

"Ya sudah, yang ini saja!" tangan Nagisa bergerak untuk mengambil pudding yang dipilihnya. Tapi saat Nagisa akan mengambilnya, ada tangan lain yang juga mengambil pudding itu sehingga mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Ah, maaf-" Nagisa menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu, tapi dia terkejut karena ternyata tangan itu milik…

"Eh, Nagisa?"

Kaede Kayano.

* * *

"Hmmm, enak!" Kaede menyantap puddingnya dengan lahap. "Benar kau tidak mau, Nagisa? Kalau mau aku bagi separuh deh."

"T-tidak usah. Untukmu saja." Nagisa tersenyum gugup.

Ternyata Kaede juga sedang ingin membeli pudding di supermarket itu. Tebakan Nagisa ternyata benar, pudding yang ingin dibeli nya tadi ternyata yang disukai Kaede. Karena pudding nya tinggal satu, jadi Nagisa membiarkan Kaede yang mengambilnya. Lagipula sebenarnya kan Nagisa ingin membeli pudding itu untuk Kaede. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa. Kau memang baik ya." Kaede tersenyum cerah.

"I-iya. Sama-sama." Nagisa memalingkan mukanya yang merona merah.

Kaede lanjut memakan puddingnya. "Kau juga suka pudding Blue Ocean ini, Nagisa? Ini pudding favorit ku. Ternyata selera kita sama ya."

"I-iya aku juga suka itu. Enak." jawab Nagisa seadanya. Padahal sebenarnya Nagisa belum pernah makan pudding itu sama sekali.

"Pffft… Ahahahahaha." suara tertawa misterius muncul entah darimana.

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" Kaede celingukan.

"Jangan tertawa, Ritsu." Nagisa mengambil HP nya dari saku. Lalu Ritsu muncul di layarnya.

"Ahahaha. Maaf, Nagisa." Ritsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau, Ritsu."

"Hai, Kaede. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kaget."

"Tidak kok. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul, Ritsu?" tanya Kaede.

"Dia daritadi menemaniku kok." kata Nagisa.

"Iya. Nagisa memaksaku untuk menemaninya, katanya kalau tidak ditemani nanti dia kesepian." Ritsu terkekeh.

"Oi, aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Bohong! Tadi kau bilang begitu kok!"

Pertengkaran beda dimensi itu terus berlanjut. Kaede hanya bisa menyaksikannya sambil tersenyum. "Kalian akrab sekali ya."

"Eh?" Nagisa memandang Kaede dengan heran. "Masa sih?"

"Iya. Kalau menurutku sih begitu. Soalnya Ritsu saja jarang main ke HP-ku. Kalau main ke HP-mu sering kan?"

"Benar juga sih." Nagisa mengangguk.

"Bukannya teman memang sudah seharusnya akrab?" Ritsu memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

Saat itu, Nagisa benar-benar berterimakasih pada guru bertentakel nya karena telah membuat Ritsu bisa melakukan pose imut seperti itu.

"Aaah, kau imut sekali Ritsu~" Kaede mengambil HP Nagisa dan mengelus-elus kan pipi ke layar nya.

"Ahaha. Terima kasih, Kaede. Kau juga cantik kok. Iya kan, Nagisa?" Ritsu mengedip ke Nagisa.

Nagisa menggaruk-garuk kepala nya. "I-iya." Katanya gugup. Matanya bahkan tidak menatap Kaede karena malu.

"Aaaah, terima kasih kalian berdua!" Kaede tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat detak jantung Nagisa makin tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lagu yang ternyata berasal dari HP Kaede. "Oh, telepon." Kaede mengambil HP nya dari saku dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo? Oh, sudah sampai? Aku segera kesana!" Lalu ia menutup panggilan dan memasukkan HP ke tas.

"Siapa?"

"Orang itu" Kaede mengedip dan menjulurkan lidah nya. "Aku harus pergi. Daah, Nagisa. Oh, dan Ritsu juga!" Kaede berlari meninggalkan Nagisa dan Ritsu di bangku taman.

"Huh, dia hampir melupakanku." Ritsu melipat tangannya. "Tapi, Nagisa. Kau senang kan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kaede?"

"Iya..." jawab Nagisa lemah. Dia terkulai lemas di bangku taman. Tatapan nya kosong, seperti tidak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"K-kau kenapa, Nagisa? Sedih karena dia pergi terlalu cepat?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Bukan, tapi..." Nagisa menghela nafas. "Tadi dia bilang akan bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Aku yakin yang dimaksud itu pasti..."

"Orang yang disukainya?" Tebak Ritsu.

Nagisa menghela nafas lagi. "Iya. Dan dia sepertinya semangat sekali saat ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Artinya dia benar-benar suka dengan orang itu kan. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan..." Nagisa menarik kedua kakinya dan membenamkan muka di antara kedua lutut.

"Jangan putus asa seperti itu dong, Nagisa! Semangat! Yakin lah kalau kau bisa membuatnya berpaling dan jadi suka denganmu!" Ritsu menyemangati.

"Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, Ritsu. Tapi... Tetap saja..."

"Kalau pesimis seperti itu terus, mana bisa berhasil?"

Seseorang menjitak kepala Nagisa dari belakang. "Aduh, sakit. Siapa..." Nagisa menoleh. "Nakamura?"

Di belakang Nagisa, Nakamura berdiri sambil menampakkan senyuman jahilnya. "Halo Nagisa, Ritsu juga. Tadi aku melihat kalian disini, jadi aku hampiri saja."

"Kau mendengar percakapan kami?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Nguping sedikit tidak masalah kan? Hohoho." Rio tertawa seperti tokoh wanita antagonis. Nagisa hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Lain kali aku tidak mau curhat di tempat umum..." gumam Nagisa.

"Maaf Nagisa, aku tidak sadar kalau ada Nakamura di dekat kita." Kata Ritsu.

"Padahal kalau di terminal utama kau bisa mendeteksi saat ada yang masuk kelas kan? Aku ingat saat aku masuk kelas paling pertama dan kau langsung menyapaku."

"Iya. Terminal utama mempunyai sensor canggih yang bisa mendeteksi makhluk hidup dengan radius 2 KM. Jadi aku bisa mendeteksi setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di bangunan kelas kita."

"Ooooh, very sophisticated." Kata Rio kagum.

"Mungkin aku harus minta Koro-sensei untuk memasang sensor itu di HP ku..." gumam Nagisa.

"Ehehe. Ide bagus. Tapi sensor itu mahal lho. Kasihan Koro-sensei."

"Semoga saja dia mau." Nagisa menoleh ke Nakamura. "Nakamura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Aku? Oh, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan kok. Sungguh." Nakamura terlihat gugup. Nagisa dan Ritsu melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"K-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Yang benar? Hanya jalan-jalan?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Mencurigakan..." kata Ritsu.

"Sangat mencurigakan..." kata mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Nakamura menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, aku mengaku. Aku sebenarnya sedang menunggu Karma. Kami janji akan bertemu disini, tapi dia belum datang juga." Nakamura melihat sekeliling, mencari Karma. Tapi sepertinya dia memang belum ada disitu.

"Heeee, kalian mau kencan? Manisnya~" Nagisa memegang pipinya.

"Romantis sekali ya, kencan berdua di taman. Aku harus mendapatkan foto kalian~" Ritsu memegang kamera dan berpose seperti siap mengambil foto.

"B-bukan! Bukan kencan kok!" Nakamura mengibaskan tangannya. "Karma bilang kalau dia ingin ke toko buku untuk beli komik. Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin ke toko buku. Jadi kami memutuskan pergi berdua. Begitu ceritanya, jadi ini bukan kencan!"

"Oh begitu~ Tapi kalau bukan kencan, kenapa kau pakai make up segala?" tanya Nagisa.

"Pakaian yang kau kenakan juga, kau pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilihnya kan? Kalau bukan kencan masa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?" kata Ritsu.

"Yaaa… Soalnya aku kan tidak mau terlihat jelek di depan Karma." kata Rio pelan. Mukanya merah padam.

Nagisa terkekeh. Jarang-jarang dia bisa melihat Rio seperti ini. Biasanya Rio memasang ekspresi jahil, atau serius kalau dia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Koro-sensei. Kesempatan melihat Rio yang tersipu malu seperti ini sangat jarang ada. Diam-diam, Nagisa membalik HP-nya sehingga kameranya menghadap keluar. Ritsu langsung mengerti maksud Nagisa dan mengambil foto Rio secara candid.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Nagisa." Rio mencubit dan menarik pipi Nagisa.

"Aduduh, aw. Lepaskan, Nakamura."

Rio melepaskan Nagisa. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak. "Hei, Nagisa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh, bagaimana apanya? Penampilanmu maksudnya?"

"Iya." Rio mengangguk. "Yah, biarpun kau kelihatan seperti gadis manis yang imut, kau itu laki-laki kan? Makanya aku menanyakan hal ini kepadamu."

Nagisa melihat Rio dari atas ke bawah. "Kau terlihat cantik dan menawan kok, Nakamura. Karma pasti terpesona kalau melihatmu."

Rio tersipu malu. "Ah, Nagisa. Ternyata kau punya bakat untuk menjadi penakluk wanita juga ya. Mulut manismu itu bisa jadi senjata nomor satumu." Rio mengacak-acak rambut Nagisa.

"H-hentikan. Ah, Nakamura." Nagisa menunjuk seseorang yang berada di kejauhan.

Meskipun jauh, Rio langsung tahu itu siapa. Rambut merahnya sangat mencolok walaupun berada di tengah keramaian. "Karma!" Nakamura melambaikan tangannya. Karma melihat dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju Rio.

"Maaf terlambat, kau sudah lama disini, Rio?" Tanya Karma.

"Tidak kok. Aku baru saja sampai. Kebetulan aku melihat Nagisa, jadi aku hampiri saja tadi."

"Hai, Karma." Nagisa tersenyum pada sahabat berambut merahnya itu.

"Oh, Nagisa. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ngggg, tidak sedang apa-apa sih." Nagisa menutupi fakta kalau tadi dia bersama Kaede. Kalau ketahuan bisa bahaya. Itu bisa menjadi bahan blackmail buat Karma.

"Hmmm." Karma tampaknya masih penasaran, tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, Nagisa sedang bersamaku!" Ritsu muncul di layar HP Nagisa.

"Oh, hai Ritsu."

"Halo, Karma!" Ritsu melambaikan tangan dari dalam monitor.

"Bagaimana, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Karma ke Rio.

"Iya. Daah, Nagisa, Ritsu! Sampai jumpa besok di kelas!" Rio dan Karma berjalan menjauh berdua.

"Daaaah." Ritsu dan Nagisa melambaikan tangan.

Nagisa mengamati mereka berdua menghilang dalam keramaian. "Nakamura terlihat biasa saja ya. Padahal..."

"Padahal detak jantungnya tidak karuan. Dia memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya." Kata Ritsu. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa mereka kalau sedang kencan." Nagisa merasa ia seperti mendengar Rio berteriak 'Ini bukan kencan!'

"Kau mau aku mengintai mereka, Nagisa?" Ritsu berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian detektif ala Holmes, lengkap dengan kaca pembesar.

"Ah, tidak usah Ritsu. Besok saja kita tanya langsung ke Nakamura. Lagipula..."

Nagisa berdiri. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin jalan-jalan. Temani aku ya, Ritsu." Nagisa tersenyum lebar.

Ritsu tertawa. "Tentu saja, Nagisa!"

* * *

Fiuh akhirnya selesai juga.

Entah kenapa rasanya susah nulis chapter ini. Maaf karena jadinya lama m(_ _)m

Buat yang udah review juga, Terima kasih banyak udah mau review di fanfict saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ini.

 **Neemarishima:** Terima kasih pujiannya! Terima kasih juga karena udah ngingetin 'terima kasih' itu dipisah XD Kebiasaan yang harus dihilangkan hohoho.

 **Re-yuu:** No problem berarti saya lanjut terus ya HAHAHA.

 **Guest:** Lebih seneng Karuri sih, jadinya ya gitu :3

Mohon keikhlasannya untuk sejenak menulis review XD


	4. Sesi Belajar Bersama

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

Jadikan Aku Istimewa Chapter 4: Sesi Belajar Bersama

* * *

"Ini… Dimasukkan ke sini kan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Bukan… Yang satunya." jawab Ritsu.

"Oke…"

"Ah, Nagisa, jangan!"

Nagisa membanting pensilnya, frustasi karena selalu salah saat mengerjakan soal Matematika. Menjelang ujian terakhir, Koro-sensei akan mengadakan sejenis uji coba, dan besok adalah jadwal uji coba untuk pelajaran Matematika. Makanya Nagisa meminta Ritsu untuk membantu mengajarinya Matematika. Iya, tadi mereka sedang mengerjakan soal Matematika. Memang kalian kira mereka sedang ngapain?

"J-jangan putus asa dong, Nagisa. Coba soal yang lain ya?" bujuk Ritsu. Ritsu berada di komputer Nagisa, karena dengan begitu ia bisa lebih leluasa jika dibandingkan dengan saat berada di HP.

"Istirahat dulu… Mungkin setelah istirahat bisa lebih lancar mengerjakan soalnya."

"Hmmm, oke. Istirahat 30 menit!"

Nagisa menghela nafas, lalu berjalan gontai dan berbaring di atas kasur. "Kenapa Matematika itu sulit sekali…" keluhnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit, kok." Ritsu pindah ke HP Nagisa. "Kau hanya harus banyak latihan." kata Ritsu.

"Iya sih." Nagisa mengangguk. "Tapi kalau tidak tahu dasarnya, maka akan susah mengerjakan soal yang lebih rumit."

"Memang begitu. Tapi tenang saja, Ritsu-sensei akan mengajarimu sampai kau benar-benar mengerti dan bisa mengerjakan soal sesulit apapun!" Ritsu mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seperti Koro-sensei.

Nagisa tertawa. "Terima kasih ya, Ritsu. Kau sungguh-sungguh menolongku."

Memang. Kalau tidak ada Ritsu, mungkin Nagisa sudah menyerah belajar Matematika dari awal dan membaca ulang semua komik Sonic Ninja yang dia punya. Biasanya dia minta bantuan Karma untuk belajar Matematika, tapi kali ini dia sedang belajar berdua dengan Rio. Nagisa jelas melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Lagipula… Kalau belajar dengan mereka berdua itu hanya akan mengundang malapetaka.

"Teman kan memang sudah seharusnya saling tolong menolong, Nagisa." Ritsu nyengir. "Aku juga senang kok bisa membantu."

Nagisa tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Nakamura dan Karma ya?"

"Hmmm. Karma pintar di bidang Matematika, dan Rio pintar di bidang bahasa inggris. Jadi Karma mengajari Rio Matematika dan Rio mengajari Karma bahasa inggris. Seharusnya begitu kan?"

"Iya. Tapi Karma juga pintar bahasa inggris. Dan Nakamura juga jago matematika. Jadi... mungkin mereka sudah berhenti belajar dari tadi."

*ting tong*

"Nagisa! Kau ada di rumah?"

"Nagisa, kami masuk ya."

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah laki, dan sekejap kemudian pintu kamar Nagisa terbuka. Karma dan Rio memasuki kamar Nagisa dengan senyuman dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau di rumah ternyata Nagisa." Karma menghampiri Nagisa yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Padahal kami kira kamu sudah menyerah belajar dan pergi untuk melampiaskan stress." Rio ikut mengacak-acak rambut Nagisa.

Nagisa hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Kalian... Paling tidak bisa tunggu sampai aku bukakan pintu, kan?"

"Yang benar saja, itu terlalu lama." Jawab Karma seenaknya. "Jadi, bagaimana belajarmu? Ada kemajuan?"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan. "Tidak signifikan sih. Tapi setidaknya Ritsu membantuku mempelajari materi yang aku tidak bisa."

Ritsu muncul di layar komputer Nagisa. "Hai Karma. Hai Rio."

"Oh, jadi kau minta bantuan Ritsu. Pintar juga kau, Nagisa."

"Yah, karena aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu, jadi aku minta bantuan Ritsu saja."

Nagisa melirik Rio. Yang dilirik langsung bertingkah seperti tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tenang saja. Karena aku sudah selesai belajar dengan Nakamura, aku akan membantumu Nagisa." Karma menepuk-nepuk punggung Nagisa.

"Tentu saja, kita tidak bisa membiarkan nilaimu turun. Itu akan berakibat buruk bagi rankingmu." Kata Nakamura.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Nagisa?" kata Ritsu. "Dengan bantuan Karma dan Rio, kau bisa lebih cepat paham soal yang kau tidak mengerti!"

"Oke, langsung mulai saja." Karma berjalan ke meja belajar Nagisa dan mengambil soal yang tadi ia kerjakan. Karma memperhatikan soal itu. "Kau selalu salah di bagian ini karena kau tidak menguasai dasar-dasarnya." Karma menoleh pada Ritsu. "Ritsu, cari soal-soal dasar materi persamaan linier. Kemudian cari soal-soal lain dengan tingkat kesulitan yang meningkat secara bertahap. Susun soal-soal itu lalu print."

"Oke, Karma." Soal-soal matematika yang tersusun rapi muncul di layar komputer Nagisa. Kemudian soal-soal itu muncul dalam cetakan yang keluar dari printer Nagisa.

Karma mengambil satu lembar soal. "Ini, Nagisa. Coba kau kerjakan ini."

"Baiklah..." Nagisa berjalan ke meja belajar dan duduk di kursinya. "Hmmm, ini kan soal-soal dasar yang sudah kupelajari. Kalau ini sih aku sudah bisa."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, cepat kerjakan."

"Baiklah..." Nagisa hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Karma dan mengerjakan soal sesuai yang dia perintahkan. "Ini, sudah selesai." Nagisa menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Karma.

"Hmmm..." Karma mencermati jawaban Nagisa. "Oke, bagus. Selanjutnya..." Karma kembali mengambil lembaran soal dan menyerahkannya pada Nagisa. "Selesaikan semua soal itu dalam waktu 5 menit."

"E-eh? Waktunya terlalu cepat!" Protes Nagisa.

"Kalau soal seperti itu saja tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu 5 menit, artinya otakmu tidak berkualitas." Karma tersenyum mengejek. Ia mengeluarkan kemampuan yang paling ia kuasai, provokasi.

"Uh, baiklah!" Nagisa mulai mengerjakan soal itu. Dalam waktu 5 menit, ia mengembalikan soal itu pada Karma.

"Bagus, berarti tidak ada masalah dengan otakmu. Selanjutnya, kerjakan soal ini!"

Kegiatan belajar mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Nagisa bisa menyelesaikan soal dengan tingkat kesulitan tertinggi dalam waktu 1 menit per soal. "Bagaimana, Karma?!" Kata Nagisa sambil menyerahkan lembar soal terakhirnya pada Karma.

Karma mencermati lembaran itu, lalu tersenyum pada Nagisa. "Benar semua. Selamat Nagisa, kau sudah menguasai materi ini."

Nagisa mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Yes! Akhirnya!"

"Selamat Nagisa!" Kata Ritsu.

"Congrats!" Rio merangkul Nagisa.

"Bagaimana? Matematika itu gampang kan?" Karma mengacak-acak rambut Nagisa.

"Iya, asal sudah menguasai dasarnya, soal-soal yang lebih rumit jadi terasa mudah."

"Begitulah. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk main-main! Materi yang belum kau kuasai masih banyak, kan? Sekarang ayo lanjut ke materi selanjutnya!"

"Eeeeeeh? Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk istirahat!" Protes Nagisa.

"Permintaan istirahat ditolak." Kata Karma tegas. "Ritsu, cari soal-soal materi matrix dan urutkan dari soal yang mudah sampai yang paling sulit seperti tadi!"

"Roger!" Soal-soal kembali muncul di layar komputer dan printer Nagisa mulai berbunyi.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kalau begitu, akan kukerjakan soal-soal itu!"

"Semangat yang bagus, Nagisa. Tapi itu bukan sekerdar omongan, kan?" Kata Karma sinis sambil memberikan lembaran soal pertama pada Nagisa.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau itu bukan!" Nagisa pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Nagisa berpikir. Setelah melihat dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya diajari oleh Karma, menurutnya Karma sangat cocok untuk menjadi guru. Metode mengajarnya sangat efektif dan bisa membuat siapapun mengerti materi yang diajarkan dalam waktu cepat.

Nagisa membayangkan, Karma akan menjadi guru yang tegas, namun disukai murid-muridnya karena metode mengajarnya yang sangat mudah dimengerti. Anak laki-laki menyukainya karena ia guru yang mudah diajak bercanda dan tidak menjaga jarak dengan murid-muridnya. Sementara anak perempuan akan menyukainya karena, jelas, penampilannya yang keren dan mukanya yang rupawan. Ia hanya berharap kalau sifat usil Karma sudah hilang saat itu. Karena tidak lucu kalau ia dipecat karena usil terhadap muridnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Rio yang mengamati mereka berdua tersenyum kecil. Daritadi ia terus mengamati Karma. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya dan ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Rio benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Karma.

* * *

"Oke... Semua sudah siap." Nagisa memasukkan buku ke tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat, Nagisa!" Ajak Ritsu.

"Iya!"

Nagisa berjalan keluar rumahnya. Begitu keluar, Karma dan Rio sudah berdiri di depan.

"Yo, Nagisa."

"Karma, Nakamura." Nagisa menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa kalian di sini?"

"Kita kan belajar bareng, jadi berangkat ke sekolah juga harus bareng." Karma merangkul Nagisa.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..."

"Itu cuma alasan Karma untuk mengajakmu pergi ke sekolah bareng kok. Tadi juga dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan rumahku." Kata Rio.

"Ya... Tidak masalah kan? Apa salahnya ke sekolah bareng?" Tangan Karma menarik Rio dan merangkulnya juga.

"Bukannya berangkat sekolah bersama itu hal yang biasa dilakukan sahabat?" Kata Ritsu.

"Nah, itu betul sekali Ritsu." Karma mengangguk.

"Jadi, ayo kita berangkat~" Rio menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dalam hatinya, sebenarnya Nagisa merasa sangat senang karena mereka bertiga bisa makin akrab. Sebelumnya mereka memang sudah lumayan akrab selama bersama-sama di kelas 3-E, yaaah, walaupun momen-momen keakraban mereka biasanya adalah momen saat Karma dan Rio mengerjai Nagisa. Tapi kali ini Nagisa merasa kalau mereka sudah seperti sahabat yang saling mengenal sejak kecil.

Saat sedang berjalan, Rio membisiki Nagisa. "Kau tidak mau menjemput Kaede, Nagisa?"

Muka Nagisa langsung memerah. "U-untuk apa?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Agar kalian bisa berjalan berdua dan makin akrab. Lalu… Fufufufufufu." Rio nyengir.

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apa aku perlu menjauh agar kau bisa berduaan dengan Karma?"

Rio menjitak kepala Nagisa. "Bodoh. Kalau berduaan justru aku malah grogi."

Nagisa memegangi kepalanya. "Lalu, bagaimana kencan kalian waktu itu?"

"Ya... Mungkin bisa dibilang lancar." Rio mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa. Nagisa melihat samar-samar muka Rio memerah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Rio, tapi Nagisa memutuskan untuk tidak menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Saat melewati bagian depan gedung utama Kunugigaoka, mereka bertemu dengan sang ketua OSIS, Asano Gakushuu. Gakushuu melihat mereka berempat lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, anak-anak kelas 3-E." Sapanya dengan dingin.

"Oh, Asano Gakushuu." Karma tidak butuh waktu untuk langsung memprovokasi sang ketua OSIS. "Peringkat kedua dalam tes kemarin."

Gakushuu memasang muka tidak senang. "Tes berikutnya, aku yang akan jadi nomor satu."

"Oh, benarkah? Kukira kau sudah nyaman untuk menjadi nomor dua sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi nomor satu."

Gakushuu berpaling pada Nagisa. Karma sebal karena diabaikan, tapi diam saja. "Kudengar kalian akan mengadakan latihan untuk persiapan tes akhir."

Nagisa mengangguk. "Iya, benar."

"Kalau begitu..." Gakushuu terlihat gugup dan takut-takut untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "S-s-semoga berhasil."

Hening. Nagisa bengong. Mulut dan mata Rio terbuka lebar. Keheningan itu baru rusak setelah Karma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Ternyata kau cuma ingin memberi semangat untuk kami. Kalau begitu sih, bilang saja dari awal!"

"B-bukan begitu! Aku cuma tidak mau nilai kalian begitu buruk sampai mempermalukan nama SMP Kunugigaoka." Gakushuu mengelak.

"Sudahlah, jujur saja, tidak usah sok begitu." Karma merangkul Gakushuu, yang langsung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Karma.

"J-jangan menyentuhku! Murid kelas 3-E jangan sok akrab!"

"Eh, bukankah kau yang pertama mulai sok akrab? Pakai menyemangati segala."

"Sudah kubilang bukan!"

"Ayolah, jujur saja, Asano."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Gakushuu mendorong Karma. "Cepat pergi ke kelas kalian yang bobrok itu! Aku tidak mau kalau kalian terlambat lalu menyalahkanku!"

Karma nyengir. "Oh, kalau itu terjadi, kami akan bilang kalau kami terlambat karena mendapat semangat dari ketua OSIS."

"Terserah! Aku tidak akan menolong kalian!"

Karma, Rio, dan Nagisa lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Rio dan Nagisa tertawa cekikikan, sementara Karma tertawa dengan keras. Saat mereka sudah agak jauh, Karma menoleh ke belakang. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan jadi nomor satu, Asano!"

Gakushuu tampak kaget, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lihat saja nanti, Akabane!"

Rio dan Nagisa berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum.

Siapa sangka, ternyata Asano Gakushuu sang ketua OSIS itu seorang tsundere.

"Ahahahahahaha, kau lihat wajahnya saat bilang 'semoga berhasil' tadi? Harusnya aku foto, bisa jadi bahan untuk mengerjai dia."

Nagisa hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kelas, Karma terus-terusan membahas kejadian tadi.

"Ano, Karma." Ritsu muncul di layar HP Nagisa. "Sebenarnya tadi aku mengambil fotonya."

Foto Gakushuu dengan muka memerah muncul di layar HP Nagisa. "Aku juga sudah mengirimkannya ke HP mu."

"Bagus sekali! Kau memang hebat, Ritsu!"

Nagisa bisa melihat tanduk dan ekor Karma muncul. "Jangan membantunya, Ritsu..."

"Ehehe. Soalnya seru sih." Ritsu menggaruk kepala dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

' _Kalau Ritsu terus-terusan membantu Karma seperti ini, habis sudah riwayat Kunugigaoka…'_ batin Nagisa.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau orang itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Kata Rio.

"Uhm. Aku juga kaget tadi." Kata Nagisa.

"Mungkin... Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin berteman." Karma tersenyum.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Karma?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang fokus ujian saja."

"Tunggu, jelaskan maksud perkataanmu tadi!"

"Tidak mau~" Karma berlari meninggalkan Rio dan Nagisa.

"O-oi! Tunggu, Karma!"

Rio berlari mengejar Karma. Nagisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia mengerti maksud perkataan Karma tadi. Asano Gakushuu hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka. Ya, mungkin itu memang benar.

"Nagisa." Ritsu memanggil Nagisa.

Nagisa mengambil ponselnya. "Ada apa, Ritsu?"

"Ganbatte ne."

Ritsu menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia percaya pada Nagisa.

Nagisa tersenyum hangat. "Iya. Terimakasih, Ritsu."

Nagisa melangkah mantap menuju gedung sekolah lama tempat kelas 3-E berada. Setelah belajar dengan extra kerja keras, kini saatnya ia membuktikan kalau kemampuannya memang sudah meningkat. Berkat bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya, tentunya.

* * *

Aaaaaah, akhirnya. Setelah nyuri-nyuri waktu buat menulis di sela-sela kesibukan akhirnya chapter 4 fanfict ini selesai ;_;

Maafkan author yang updatenya lambat m(_ _)m

Seperti biasa, mari kita balas review yang sudah masuk~

 **mieko yumeishi:** Terima kasih XD Nantikan terus interaksi mereka ya~

 **Ratu Obeng:** Aaaaaah, syukurlah kalo suka XD Sampe dibaca ulang terus-terusan? Wah, makasih ya! :'3

Doakan semoga update selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet ya ;_; Sampai jumpa~

-ReimDneir


	5. Sebenarnya

Jadikan Aku Istimewa Ch.5: Dokter Cinta?

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

* * *

Latihan persiapan ulangan yang dilakukan oleh Koro-sensei akhirnya berakhir. Semua siswa kelas 3-E mengemasi barang-barangnya dan satu persatu meninggalkan ruang kelas. Nagisa memasukkan bukunya ke tas, lalu termenung sejenak. Diam-diam, ia mencuri pandang ke gadis berambut hijau yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sial bagi Nagisa, Kaede menoleh dan mereka saling bertukar pandang. Nagisa langsung memalingkan mukanya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?" Kaede menghampiri meja Nagisa. Nagisa langsung grogi.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawabnya bohong. "Bagaimana tadi? Lancar?"

"Uhm!" Kaede mengangguk mantap. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan sangat baik untuk ini! Aku yakin hasilnya akan memuaskan!"

"Ahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu." Nagisa kembali memalingkan mukanya, agar Kaede tidak melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Sebentar lagi ya."

"Eh, apa?"

Kaede menatap ke langit di luar jendela. "Ujian terakhir. Dan setelah itu… Kelulusan."

Nagisa ikut menatap ke luar jendela. "Benar juga… Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya."

"Terlalu banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama kita di kelas 3-E ini, ya?" Kaede menoleh dan tersenyum. "Semuanya itu akan menjadi kenangan. Benar kan, Nagisa?"

"Iya." Nagisa tersenyum. "Biarpun ada kenangan yang tidak mengenakkan juga, tapi itu akan menjadi cerita yang seru di masa depan."

"Benar!" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tapi rona merah muncul di pipi Kaede dan dia berhenti tertawa. "Berarti… Itu juga akan jadi kenangan ya?"

"Eh, itu? Apa?" Nagisa kebingungan.

"Itu." Kaede memberi kode dengan menyentuh bibirnya. Nagisa langsung mengerti maksud Kaede dan mukanya ikut memerah juga.

"A-ah, itu ya? I-iya juga, tidak bisa dilupakan ya?" kata Nagisa dengan gugup.

"Aku sudah coba untuk melupakannya, tapi… Kejadian itu terus terbayang-bayang di pikiranku dan tidak bisa dihilangkan!" Kaede mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"A-Aku minta maaf!"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Nagisa! Lagipula kau melakukan itu kan demi menyelamatkanku…"

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kau tidak ada… Mungkin aku tidak akan ada disini sekarang."

"Kayano…"

"Jadi… Terima kasih, Nagisa." Kaede tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuat detak jantung Nagisa makin tak karuan.

"Nagisa? Hei, kamu kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali." Kaede menaruh tangannya di dahi Nagisa untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Hmmm, tidak panas kok."

Seketika itu juga, muka Nagisa makin memerah. Semerah kepiting rebus yang mahal itu. Kalau kepiting rebus itu mahal, ekspresi Nagisa sekarang justru tidak ternilai harganya.

Diam-diam, mesin berbentuk kotak yang berada di belakang kelas mengeluarkan sebuah kamera. Ritsu jelas tidak bisa melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini begitu saja. Puluhan foto pun berhasil diambil saat Nagisa dan Kaede sedang tidak sadar. Foto itu akan digunakan untuk apa? Sebenarnya sih, kalau dikasih ke Karma pasti seru. Tapi Ritsu kasihan dengan Nagisa. Lagipula Karma juga sudah punya banyak foto yang bisa dijadikan bahan untuk mengancam teman baiknya itu.

"N-Nagisa? Mukamu semakin merah! Hmmm, mungkin tanganku kurang sensitif untuk merasakan panas ya? Kalau begitu…"

Kaede meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Nagisa, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Nagisa. "Wah, benar! Kau panas sekali, Nagisa! Kau ti- Nagisa!"

Nagisa pingsan. Kaede yang panik mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anak berambut biru itu. "Nagisa! Hei, Nagisa! Bangun!"

"Kaede! Tenanglah!" Ritsu menampilkan diri di layar.

"Ah, Ritsu! Ritsu! Tolong! Nagisa tiba-tiba pingsan!"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi Koro-sensei. Dia sedang berada di Meksiko sekarang, jadi mungkin butuh waktu untuk sampai kesini." Ritsu menunjukkan posisi Koro-sensei melalui GPS. "Untuk sekarang, baringkan saja dia di meja.'

"Fiuh, syukurlah…" Kaede membaringkan Nagisa di meja. Ia menatap Nagisa lembut, lalu membelai rambutnya. "Aku… Takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Waktu itu… Waktu Nagisa me-menciumku." Kaede terus membelai rambut Nagisa. "Bagaimana kalau waktu itu aku justru melukai Nagisa? Atau… Aku membunuh Nagisa? Padahal aku belum bilang ke Nagisa kalau aku…"

"Kaede… Sebenarnya kamu…"

Kaede mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nagisa. "Iya. Aku jatuh cinta dengan Nagisa."

"T-Tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa ya, Ritsu!" Kaede menambahkan, mukanya memerah sampai ke belakang telinga.

Ritsu tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku tidak akan bilang ke siapapun kok. Pokoknya rahasiamu terjamin!" Ia memberikan tanda oke dengan tangannya.

Padahal dalam hati Ritsu sedang tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Ternyata Kaede suka dengan Nagisa? Hmmm, berarti mereka berdua saling suka. Dengan sedikit dorongan, maka mereka berdua pasti jadian. Dan itu pasti berkat Ritsu sang ahli cinta.

'Hmmm, aku memang hebat. Hahahahahaha!'

"Ano… Ritsu?"

"Hmmm?"

Kaede tampak ragu sejenak. "Menurutmu… Aku harus bagaimana?"

'Ini dia! Kesempatan emas!' Pikir Ritsu.

"Kalau kamu memang suka, bilang saja."

"T-tapi! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka denganku, lalu aku dan Nagisa jadi menjauh? Daripada seperti itu jadinya, lebih baik aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku… Tidak apa-apa hanya menjadi teman, selama aku masih bisa terus ada di dekatnya…"

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata menyukai orang lain?"

"E-eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia pacaran dengan orang lain karena kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Apa kau rela?"

"Aku…" Kaede menunduk. "Aku tidak rela… Jelas aku tidak rela! Aku menyukai Nagisa! Aku tidak mau dia dimiliki oleh orang lain!"

Ritsu tertawa. "Fufufu. Kau benar-benar suka dengan Nagisa ya, Kaede."

Kaede cemberut, yang malah membuatnya terlihat imut. "Ritsu… Jangan menggodaku…"

"Ahahahaha. Maaf maaf! Jadi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

Kaede mengangguk. "Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Nagisa sebelum terlambat, benar kan?"

"Benar sekali!" Ritsu menampilkan muka Koro-sensei dengan lingkaran tanda 'Benar'

"J-jadi… Ada saran untuk itu?" tanya Kaede dengan malu-malu.

"Hmmm… Kalau kau tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanmu begitu saja, bisa jadi dia hanya akan menganggapmu main-main. Nagisa itu tidak percaya diri, jadi dia menganggap tidak ada orang yang akan menyukainya."

"Padahal orang itu ada di dekatnya." Ritsu terkekeh.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kaede.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia kencan? Aku yakin dia akan menerima ajakanmu kok. Menurut kalkulasiku, kemungkinan dia akan menerima adalah 90%"

"Hmmm, ajak kencan ya." Kaede melipat tangannya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "T-tapi… Aku malu."

"Kalau kau malu, kemungkinanmu mendapatkan Nagisa menjadi 0%"

"E-Eeeeeeeh?!"

"Ahahahaha, bercanda kok. Hanya bercanda~" Ritsu tertawa.

"Tapi kalau kau terus-terusan malu untuk berusaha mendekati Nagisa, bisa jadi kemungkinannya benar-benar akan menjadi 0%"

Kaede terdiam. "Baiklah… Kalau begitu, aku akan coba mengajaknya besok!" kata Kaede dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Nah, begitu dong! Semangat Kaede, aku akan mendukungmu!" Ritsu berganti pakaian menjadi kostum cheerleader, lengkap dengan pom-pom.

"Iya! Terima kasih ya, Ritsu! Kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Iya. Santai saja, Kaede. Bukankah kita teman?"

"Uhm! Aku bersyukur kau ada di kelas 3-E, Ritsu!" kata Kaede girang sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun kau tidak nyata sih, hehehe."

"Nagisa-kun!"

Koro-sensei memasuki kelas melalui jendela.

"Nuyaaaaa! Sensei akan segera membawanya pulang!"

Dalam sekejap, Koro-sensei sudah pergi lagi sambil membawa Nagisa.

"Sensei panik sekali. Dia benar-benar peduli pada muridnya ya."

"Iya. Tapi karena itu dia jadi tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi sih."

"Ahahaha. Kalau dia sadar dia pasti akan menulisnya di buku catatannya itu. Kau beruntung, Kaede."

"Syukurlah… Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pulang."

Kaede mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Ritsu. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Kaede!"

Kaede tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Ritsu menunggu sampai Ia dapat memastikan kalau Kaede sudah meninggalkan area kelas 3-E. Lalu…

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa Ritsu menggelegar ke seisi ruangan kelas 3-E.

"Ternyata Kaede juga suka dengan Nagisa. Ah, kalau begini sih tinggal mendorong mereka sedikit saja, mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih~"

Ritsu tertawa cekikikan. Tingkahnya sekarang seperti fangirl saat melihat OTP mereka.

"Kalau berhasil, semuanya akan mengakuiku sebagai pakar masalah percintaan! Ritsu si Dokter Cinta. Hmmm, bukan julukan yang buruk, fufufufu."

' _Meskipun kau tidak nyata sih.'_

Ritsu tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak nyata…. Ya?"

* * *

Omaigat udah berapa lama gak update? Orz

Yup, author kembali lagi dengan chapter terbaru dari "Jadikan Aku Istimewa". Sebelumnya, author minta maaf karena sudah mengabaikan fanfic ini m(_ _)m

Dan ya, fanfic "Jadikan Aku Istimewa" ini masih berlanjut! Meskipun untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama updatenya, tapi tolong bersabar ya ^^

Untuk yang sudah fav dan follow fanfic ini, author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih ^^ Itu sudah menjadi tambahan semangat agar author bisa terus melanjutkan fanfic ini XD

Untuk yang sudah review juga, terima kasih banyak ^^

Oh iya, untuk yang penasaran atau bingung dengan timeline dari fanfic ini, "Jadikan Aku Istimewa" dimulai dari akhir space arc. Dalam fanfic ini, pemerintah tidak berusaha untuk membunuh Koro-sensei setelah menganggap bahwa persentase Ia akan meledak hanya 1%. Bagaimana dengan Shiro? Hmmm. 'Mungkin' dia akan muncul dalam fanfic ini, tunggu saja.

Karena tidak mengikuti alur cerita original dari Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, jadi fanfic ini bisa dibilang berada di alternate universe atau alternate timeline.

Baik, sekian dari author. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review jika berkenan, but no flames please.

Sekian, salam.

- **ReimDneir**


End file.
